


sunscreen and stars

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 6 [13]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie relax on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunscreen and stars

Peggy takes a deep breath and relaxes. The stress seeps from her body and she is languid in a way she hasn't felt in decades. It's not often that she allows herself to get this comfortable anywhere outside of her house, but it was a private part of the beach that Howard had gifted to the two of them.

She's laying on a blanket on the beach. Beside her, Angie is rubbing some concoction all over herself— _Gletscher Crème, Peggy; all the gals are talking about it_ —and looking at Peggy over the top of her Audrey Hepburn look-alike sunglasses. The wind raises and Peggy catches a whiff of whatever Angie's putting on and she crinkles her nose. "What is it?"

"It's protects your skin from getting a sunburn. Some Austrian guy made it. I've heard it's really great. Want some?"

Angie holds it out but Peggy shakes her head, brown curls bouncing. "A little sun ain't gonna hurt me."

Angie straddles Peggy's hips in one fluid movement and leans down, her hair falling around them. Just before she captures Peggy's lips in a kiss, she says, "I'm not gonna let you see the sun, English. Only stars."


End file.
